


[Album Cover] The Bluest of Blue Soundtrack

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So... I have this hobby of editing album covers because I use my sister's iPod. And the iTunes needs Album Artwork. Thus, the birth of this. Anyway, WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY TOLD ME ABOUT BLUEGRASS?? Or more like WHY HAVEN'T I PAID ATTENTION?? I listen to Country and Folk rock and yet I NEVER stumbled upon BLUEGRASS. So dumb and damned.





	[Album Cover] The Bluest of Blue Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah Jarosz' voice will take you to dreamland. And I also favour Emmylou Harris. And the Wailin' Jenny!

[](https://imgur.com/wTzLbQy)

The Bluest of Blue Soundtrack

Hello! I know that the links to the rec songs from the fic was included on every Chapter. I just thought of posting it here so that if someone drops over here. They will see an awesome collection of Bluegrass songs. I was never a fan of Bluegrass that’s why I’m surprised that it sounded like ‘Country’– So, I never had the hard time to accept the genre because I love Country music! The early days of the band EAGLES revolves around Country and Folk rock which are awesome too by the way. Anyway, here you go! Album cover by Yours Truly.

Chapter 1

Jimmy Martin - Ocean of Diamonds

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v3zrgRhwMI

Sarah Jarosz - Come On Up To The House

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbzASqc9Zqo

Chapter 2

Emmylou Harris - Wayfaring Stranger

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDGTt63Yqtw

Kristin Andreassen, Aoife O'Donovan, and Sarah Jarosz - Simmon

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJiAe87WBy4

Chapter 3

Doc Watson - House Of the Rising Sun

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeiXnyvo0d4

Robert Plant & Alison Krauss - Polly Come Home

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAL1fSBmpRA

Chapter 4

Ralph Stanley - I’ll Fly Away

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SU-NZTrAWio

Nickel Creek - The Lighthouse’s Tale

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY7MliXa9nY

Chapter 5

Tim O'Brien - You Were On My Mind

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jL3fycVjfk

Sarah Jarosz - Back Of My Mind

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQjo4C-FdSM

Chapter 6

Emmylou Harris & Rodney Crowell - The Traveling Kind

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na06CYdo8y4

Sarah Jarosz - I Can’t Love You Now

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3LAkRRhor8

Chapter 7

Alison Krauss and Union Station

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y2yWAkxvl8

Sarah Jarosz - Take Me Back

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BsGBZ3rBa4

Chapter 8

Ginny Hawker & Hazel Dickens - Old River

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bBuwI1WGtc

Sarah Jarosz - Green Lights

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1gPUlO70O8

Chapter 9 

Emmylou Harris - Your Long Journey

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dv1y4k5q_uo

Robert Plant & Alison Krauss - Your Long Journey

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eG_rArV84iY

Sarah Jarosz - Little Song

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2R6uj52H58

Sarah Jarosz - Lost Dog

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJd1yCMJbsE

Chapter 10

The Cox Family - Pardon Me

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYTOlJphgVw

(Just the first track)

Sarah Jarosz - Early Morning Light

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VmWOeB2qBE

Chapter 11

Wailin’ Jenny - Wildflowers

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdgY-CQsbKU

Sarah Jarosz - Jacqueline

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDAKqXGSId4


End file.
